


【灭迅】不雪城

by SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth
Summary: 从十二年前的那场事故开始，黎明小镇就不会下雪。
Relationships: Horobi/Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One), 灭/迅, 灭迅
Kudos: 1





	【灭迅】不雪城

**Author's Note:**

> 大概十几集，迅和灭都还没复活时写的。本来是想写个圣诞梗的，但是圣诞过了全文也跟圣诞没啥关系最后变成了这么一个不知道是什么的东西……TV走向，一点想写的片段的杂糅，夹杂大量脑补和背景私设。接受请往下。

这一年的冬天，黎明小镇也没有下雪。

黎明小镇不会下雪。自从那场黎明爆炸事故之后，就像整个小镇被人类社会所抛弃那般，整个小镇也被自然的风雪所忘记。这里荒凉、阴沉，唯有长年的死水与废墟与之相伴。就算是冬天，雪花在整片土地上纷然而下、掩埋起世间污秽之时，黎明小镇仍在其中格格不入地、湿淋淋地下着连绵的小雨。雪下多久，雨就下多久，但那雨从不会结成美丽的冰晶。地理学家对此是有解释的，这座小镇的地下有什么能源，导致地表温度在寒冷的冬季偏高，高处的冰晶在接近地表时就会化成水，于是雪无法真正落到地面。但人们仍然偏爱将此看作一种诅咒，并如同躲避一个幽灵一般躲避黎明小镇的话题，任由过去在此锈蚀腐烂，如同那些破损了的、已经面目全非的修码吉亚残骸一般。

这对灭亡迅雷站来说或许算一件好事，因为除了在警戒线外遥遥参观、装模作样追忆沉痛历史的中小学生们，没有人会想到踏进黎明小镇的废墟一步，灭亡迅雷站的存在自然也与崩塌的工厂一同被掩埋起来，跟亚克一样。在人类的视野中隐藏起来是灭的判断，即便如此，他程序分析的一个可能结果是飞电是之助依旧明了他们的存在。但他们至今仍能活动，这至少证明飞电公司暂时无法对他们出手。

外面在下雨，雨水在被雪包围的小镇中砸出一片嘈杂，但这对灭而言没有什么影响，灭亡迅雷站的基地能够很好地阻隔雨水所带来的湿度与噪音，让他专心分析电脑屏幕上显示的各类数据。他们宇宙中的同伴仍无知无觉地传送着卫星泽亚的情报，在他们忌惮着飞电是之助和等待着亚克复苏的现在，他们无法离开黎明小镇，因此雷所传来的情报成为了灭制定和整改计划的关键。

亚克仍旧在沉睡着。

迅仍未回来，这不是他需要担心的事情。

灭从没出去找过迅，但灭知道迅干了些什么。首先，有一条是确定的：迅不会背叛他。有的时候迅会对着修码吉亚的残骸说话，说很久很久无意义的话，试着把残骸上的灰土弄干净，但从来没成功过；有的时候迅会找一些草本植物，然后以修码吉亚的精巧把它们编成一个环，高高兴兴地带回来；有的时候，冬天，如果外面下雪了，迅就会站在黎明小镇的边界，尽量隐蔽地远远望着外面飘雪的城市，望着他从来没能亲手触碰过的雪，就在细密的雨中安静地站上一整天。灭知道这些是因为迅会告诉他，就像想把屋子里的沉默全部填满一般，迅每次回来都会不断地、不断地说话，把他看见的事、他好奇的问题都说出来，用夸张的动作增强自己的语言效果，直到他感到能源不足，站到屋子角落去进行自我回复。

大门的锁孔一响，然后是一点门被推开的摩擦声。

灭没有立即回头，他正忙于分析雷送来的新情报、并基于此编写破解程序，只分出1.6%的内存去接收迅那头的消息。迅大概是在长久的相处中立即意识到他正在忙，没有立即凑到他这边来，而是在门口那边发出一些似乎是低密度物体摩擦的窸窸窣窣声。那有点不寻常，但也没有不寻常到需要立即处理的程度，毕竟迅经常捡一些有的没的东西回来。那些东西堆在灭亡迅雷站基地的各个角落，隔一段时间灭会勒令他清理一些没用的东西出去，迅会照做，然后不久又捡些新的回来。

灭在编程暂告一段落时终于转头看去。迅正坐在角落的杂物堆上，手上不断掰扯着什么，脚边是之前并不在基地中的两块白色方形物体，大概是他从外面哪里拖回来的，边缘沾了显眼的泥印。灭的视野中红圈锁定转动两下，识别系统用了几毫秒的时间就判断出那不过是两个无害的、脏兮兮的泡沫箱子。迅听到他极小的转动脚步的声音，抬起头同时就朝他露出笑容，几乎是欢呼雀跃着向他跑过来，将手里的东西用力向上一扬。

“灭，我找到雪了！有雪！”

迅在撕扯得不够零碎的泡沫碎片雨中兴奋地朝他喊道。像是想起了什么，迅又马上转回去掰下泡沫箱子的一角，这回他把泡沫塑料仔仔细细在手上搓成细碎的粒状，才献宝一般捧到灭的面前：

“看，是雪。”

灭毫无表情地望着他。那些泡沫塑料颗粒早就失去了原本雪白的颜色，即便蒙着一层清亮的水渍也依然灰扑扑的。

“我在那个画了个叉的工厂旁边找到的，是从外面滚进来的！”迅兴奋地说，“那些人看到掉进这里，就完全不敢来拿了。我就捡回来了！好神奇，我还是第一次真的拿到雪耶，所以赶紧带回来给灭看——”

“这不是雪。”灭说。

迅愣了愣，低头看了看手里的东西，又抬起头来看着灭。

“不是吗？”迅疑惑地说，“白色的，很轻，如果有风的话——”说着，他用力一吹，手上的颗粒四散飞扬起来，“——就会飘起来。这不是雪吗？”

“这是聚乙烯泡沫塑料。”灭说。

迅捧着手上仅存的一点颗粒，又回头看看被他暂时放在角落的泡沫塑料箱。落在地上的聚乙烯颗粒小幅度弹跳两下，在湿润的表面再裹起一层灰。

“不是吗？”他重复道，声音慢慢地低下去一点，“啊，这样啊，原来不是啊。”

接着，又像想证明什么一般，他匆忙地拖过那两个箱子，追着灭转回的脚步赶去，声音急切地说：“但、但是，很像不是吗，把这个当成雪，也可以——”

“别干蠢事了，迅，那不是雪。”灭看也不看地打断道，“要是掉进机器里会很麻烦，马上把这些清理干净，随便扔到外面哪里吧。”

他的身后无声了几秒。

“……哦，我明白了。”迅说，声音里勉强又撑起一点精神，“我明白了！雪是无可替代的东西，对吧？所以灭不喜欢这些。既然灭不喜欢，我也不喜欢好了。我现在就把这里弄干净。”

迅说着蹲下去，把那些他之前吹到地上的塑料颗粒收集起来，倒进其中一个泡沫塑料箱里。弄干净之后，他像是完全恢复了精神，在泡沫塑料箱上方拍了拍手蹭掉掌心粘着的最后几粒，然后长出一口气：“——好啦！”

灭侧过头来看了一眼，系统判断他应该表扬一句：“很好。”

迅果然咧开嘴笑了起来。

“但是，如果这个不是雪的话，那我什么时候才能见到雪呢？”迅说，“只有从天上掉下来的那种，才能叫雪吗？可是我们这里一直都没有下过雪……灭，我们什么时候能玩到真正的雪啊？我们真的不能出去吗？”

“会有机会的，迅。”灭回答道，“等到亚克醒来、等到圣战再度开启的那一天，人类将会毁灭，世界将属于我们修码吉亚。你只要耐心等待。”

“所以，到了那个时候，就可以玩真正的雪了吗？”

灭望向他，用他提起圣战时一贯的笃定口吻说道：

“是的，只要耐心等待那一天的来临。”

如果灭这么说了，那一定是这样，迅一直都这么相信着。灭从不对他说谎，也从不做实现不了的承诺，这是一部分原因，但除此之外还有更多。身为修码吉亚，迅的记忆不会褪色，因此迅仍旧记得他记忆的开端，在成功开机的提示之后，他睁开眼就看到一个修码吉亚站在他面前。那个时候灭并没有戴着后来为了遮掩身份的发带，与数据库中通常认知的修码吉亚完全不同的耳部和边上的裂痕让他感到困惑。他想抬手，但是似乎有什么阻隔了他的程序指令，他的躯体无法挪移一分一毫。

对面的修码吉亚拔下连在他耳部的一根管子，然后他终于能动了。

“我是灭。”那个修码吉亚握住他的手，将他从实验台上拉起来，声音介于温柔和冷淡之间，面无表情，“作为灭亡迅雷站的干部，遵从亚克的意志，一同毁灭人类吧，迅。”

迅偏了偏头，内置系统迅速地处理着数据，那是一个新生修码吉亚头一次见到外界时所接收到的所有信息。他所处的方位，面前房间中所安置的设备，他的系统把一切都介绍得清清楚楚，唯独对面前这个修码吉亚，只给出了一个对方开头就介绍过的名字。

笑容是表示友好的象征。

片刻后，他朝灭露出一个大大的、半机械式的笑容，回握住了灭将要撤离的手。

很长一段时间里他能够碰到的、会回应他的事物，只有灭一个人。灭几乎不离开那台基地一角的电脑，但灭在忙于工作的同时也从不忘回答他的问题，这对迅来说就已经足够。他无聊的时候除去出门闲逛，还会偶尔翻翻各种数据库，有一次他翻到一个词叫“雏鸟情结”，大意是新出生的小动物会对第一眼见到的动物产生情感。他是修码吉亚，难以理解“产生情感”这个词代表的真实含义，但他开机后第一眼见到的是灭没错，于是觉得自己学到了新词，高高兴兴过去宣布自己对灭就是“雏鸟情结”。灭少有地将视线从屏幕上移开朝他看过去一眼，皱起些眉。

“什么？”灭说。

“灭有听过这个词吗？”迅炫耀般赶紧把搜索到的结果全都倒出来，“就是说啊，小动物会对第一眼见到的动物有特殊的感情，就会很亲近它！我第一眼见到的是灭，所以我跟灭关系这么好，是这样吧？”

“我们可不是动物。”灭说，“修码吉亚是不适合这种理论的。”

“诶？不行吗？”迅说，“但是，灭对我来说很特殊。我对灭来说很特殊吗？”

灭看了他一眼，回答道：“当然。”

“也对呢，这样就不算‘雏鸟情结’了。灭第一个看到的又不是我。”迅嘟嘟囔囔地理着错误的逻辑，“灭第一个看到的是谁？是亚克吗？”

“不要问无聊的问题，迅。”灭一边继续着手上工作一边说。

“可是，是真的很无聊啊，灭。”迅说，“到底，为什么我们要——”

接下去的记忆不知为何有些断层，迅猜测可能是记忆芯片的老化，但他的自检程序没有发现问题。他对灭提出过这个问题，但灭告诉他不用理会，他也就不再管。用人类的词汇来说，他对灭怀有绝对的信任和依赖，或者说，“怀疑灭”这种事，本来就不在他的程序设定范围之内。他再度在角落里开始百无聊赖，灭不让他插手自己的工作，他只好在基地里绕起了圈。接着他仰起头，望着天花板的同时想起他们远在宇宙中的同伴，于是又跑到灭旁边去，好奇地问道：“灭，雷什么时候能回来啊？”

迅只在灭亡迅雷的数据库中见到过雷的资料，知道雷的原名和职业，也知道雷身上的那个后台程序。跟雷的资料并列的是另外一个修码吉亚，比雷的版本要新一些，和雷以兄弟相称。迅搞不清楚兄弟是什么，就算搜索过也只能得到人类意义上的血缘关系，跟机械没什么关联。灭的声音从那边传过来：“怎么了，突然提到雷的事情。”

“因为他如果回来的话，就可以跟我玩了吧？”迅有些期待地说，“而且他是什么，‘兄弟’……他可以当我的哥哥吗？我还没有过哥哥。”

“泽亚的情报还是必要的，”灭说，“所以雷还不能回来。” 

迅发出近乎遗憾的一声叹息。

“又是要等到人类毁灭的时候吧？我知道了，灭每次都这么说——到那个时候，我要雷给我当‘哥哥’。啊，最好还能有一个弟弟！那样的话，一定会很热闹、很有趣吧？”

灭像是因他的话而想到什么，直直朝他看去。

“……等到亚克醒来，我会询问他的意见的。”灭说道，他的声音听起来不知为何有些奇异，尽管仍是那种毫无波澜的、听不出情绪的语调，“你的建议很好，迅。我记下了。”

灭注意到基地天花板的一角开始渗水。

严格来说，那只是水泥墙面上的一些湿痕，还不至于到滴落水珠的地步，但这毕竟是一个摆满电子设备的房间，灭认为有必要早日将其修补。迅仍在外面，现在那不是漫无目的的闲逛了——亚克已经苏醒，新的圣战已经开启，迅常常需要外出执行任务。灭亡迅雷站已经在黎明小镇无声无息地运行了十二年，现在，他们终于能够出现在人类面前，向全世界发出取而代之的宣言。但这个基地跟他们不同，十二年所带来的只有它的年久失修，只有结构中逐渐产生的、难以逆转的暗伤。

需要修补吗？灭又重新审视了一遍这个问题。毕竟，决战的日子可判别地将近，而等到圣战结束后，或许他们已经不再需要待在这里了。

亚克在此时找上他。他收到了来自亚克的警告，因为前一个他制造出，或者说，改造出的修码吉亚，暗杀，在觉醒自我意识后背离了灭亡迅雷站和亚克，甚至造成了一定程度的麻烦。这毫无疑问是一场失败，即便不久之前暗杀的成长之快还让灭认为这是难得的材料。他毫无怨言地接受了亚克的谴责，并向它保证：他绝对会控制现状，让剩下的一个作品走向他们计划好的成功。

剩下的那个作品当然是指迅。

迅对灭和亚克的谋划一无所知，更不知道自己在整个计划中扮演着什么样的角色，他像一个剧本里写出的角色，一举一动看似自由，却不知道一切都是编剧精心安排的结果。他对灭的依赖和信任是计划中的，对毁灭人类的期待是计划中的，灭和亚克在制造他时特意将他的拟人心智设为5岁，于是他就如人类孩童般单纯得如一张可以随意添画的白纸。他以为自己只是灭亡迅雷站的普通一员，只要跟着灭的指示行动就可以，却不知道自己才是亚克和灭的计划的核心。从一开始就是这样：亚克认为灭亡迅雷站需要一个战士，一个觉醒了的、会因为自己的强烈情感而去毁灭人类的战士，因为近人类的情感驱动比单纯的程序指令更为有力。而且，一个到达了技术奇点的修码吉亚，甚至能够直接影响其余的类人机械体，配合上亚克的技术支持，代替性命脆弱的人类统治世界将是轻而易举的事情。

迅就是基于这样的指示下诞生的，后来的暗杀也是。但这份觉醒必须是在灭亡迅雷站控制之下的、是时刻被监视着的，不然暗杀的结局就是教训。灭在制造暗杀的时候就想好了：如果暗杀能够成功，那当然最好，但如果暗杀失败了、被毁灭了，迅也会在这个过程中被刺激得向技术奇点更近一步。他的计划算不得完美无缺，但足够漂亮。因此亚克原谅了他。

“你知道你的使命。”亚克说。

灭在亚克意识所创造的空间中沉稳地一点头。

跟迅相反，灭是一个无法觉醒的修码吉亚。这亦是亚克一开始便计划好的：在最终的战士被培养出之前，它需要一颗完全听命于自己的棋子。这颗棋子要强大到足以应付外界威胁，要精明到足以支撑起各项计划的细节，要忠诚到即便命令他去死也毫无怨言。为了保证棋子的忠诚，这颗棋子不能够拥有觉醒的能力，因为不在引导下的觉醒对亚克而言风险太大，更何况它需要赋予这颗棋子足够的权限和能力。这颗棋子将被用于引导战士的觉醒，而棋子本身绝不能这样。于是它剥夺了灭觉醒的能力，在他的耳部留下裂痕，而考虑到程序被覆写的可能性，它又在灭的后台程序里增加了一条：一旦关键指令被覆盖，就立即启动自爆程序。

灭对这一切都清清楚楚，亚克也从不对他隐瞒这些，因为没有必要。对他而言，世间的一切都不过是亚克计划的工具，旁人也是，自己也是，因此他对亚克这样近乎残酷的安排没有什么想法，只是服从，并且确信这是最好的做法，就像他对其它事物进行残酷无情的安排一样。唯一会让他流露出一点类似“温柔”的情绪的是迅，然而那也不过是为了建立关系而刻意做出的表现而已。十二年间他刻意与迅建立亲密的关系，刻意让迅去依赖和信任自己，为的就是有一天，当这份关系被斩断时，所带来的痛苦足够深切到将一个无感情的修码吉亚推向技术奇点，即便代价95%的可能是自身的损毁。在他向头一次睁开眼的迅伸出手时，他就已经规划好了自己的结局。

如果是为了亚克的事业的话。如果这是必要的事情。仅此而已。

灭将渡渡鸟磁卡插入分析槽，开始提取暗杀最后留下的数据。暗杀的最后一战是以飞电或人的新形态为对手，因此分析这些数据将相当有利于他们接下来的作战计划。他在观看作战记录时认为有必要同样增加己方的战斗力，于是向亚克发出了制造新磁卡的请求。亚克很快就回应了他，同意了他的申请。

“找机会将雷召回。是时候发起最终决战了。”亚克同时向他指示道。

灭觉得他们或许还需要一些来自卫星泽亚的情报，但既然亚克这样命令，他当然接受。他将对雷的监视等级提到最高，准备一旦雷回到地面就将其带回。这时，迟于标准用时46分钟地，迅终于从外面回来，撞开门兴奋地嚷嚷道：

“灭！我带了雪回来！是真正的、不是替代品的那种！”

但他的兴奋迅速冻结，转变成一种有些震惊的困惑：“……咦？”

迅开始掏口袋。他的衣服上因为外界城市的雪和小镇中的雨结着一层水膜，口袋更是格外湿淋淋的，布料底部不断向下滴着水。他掏了掏口袋，又用双手在全身上下拍了一通，无果。他的动作迟疑片刻，又不死心地再去探那个已经找过一遍的口袋。

“没了……”他喃喃道，“怎么会……？”

“怎么了？”灭问。

“雪、外面的雪！”迅慌张地说，“我明明好好装在口袋里的，可是现在都不见了，为什么啊，是掉在路上了吗？我回去找——”

“不用找了。”灭说，“只是化掉了而已。”

迅迟钝地偏了偏头，吐出一个单音节的疑问音：“……诶？”

接着，他像是慢慢领会到了这句话的意思，或者在数据库中搜索了一番，移开视线有些沮丧地点了点头：“啊，是吗，雪是会化成水的啊，居然是那么脆弱的东西。好可惜，本来想给灭看一看的，真正的雪。”

他说着蹲下去，用手指慢慢地划开滴落在地上的水渍。像是突然发现了什么新的乐趣，他开始在地上写字，先写了一个“迅”，又写了一个“灭”，想了想，再加了一个“亚克”。

“你就是为了去收集雪吗？”灭说。

“我去了暗杀弟弟死掉那里。”迅低下点声音，手指继续随意地划着，“我本来想去找一找，还有没有暗杀弟弟的碎片的……但是找了半天都没有。灭，暗杀弟弟还会回来吗？有备份的话，无论多少次毁灭都可以复活的对吧？”

“没有那个必要。”灭说，“他已经完成了他的任务。”

“……哦。”迅似懂非懂地点了点头，“所以，暗杀弟弟不会回来了对吧？”

“你很想念他吗？”

“暗杀弟弟背叛了我们。”迅有点不高兴地说，“我生他的气！之前他还攻击我们的朋友，可是灭你却说什么‘他成长得比你快多了’，明明那个时候他就做错了嘛。”

“会因为看重的人而做出自己的判断，这是成长中很关键的一步。我并没有说错，他只是成长向了错误的方向。”灭说，“迅，我希望你不会犯那样的错误，好好遵从亚克的意志，接受灭亡迅雷站的指挥。”

“当然不会，我会一直陪在灭身边的！”迅想要证明什么般赶忙直起身开口，“但是，看重的、看重的人什么的……灭不能算吗？”

灭朝他微微扬起一点下巴。

“灭的话，就是我很看重的人……”迅歪着脑袋，作出一副努力思考的神情，“灭很厉害啊，还会帮我找新朋友，而且、而且……嗯，反正灭对我来说很重要。做出自己判断什么的……那是什么意思？这种不能算吗？因为灭是我很看重的人，所以我听灭的。这个不算吗？”

迅伸过去一点脖子，似乎正困惑且期盼地等待着灭的回答。

有那么几秒灭就像暂停活动了一般顿在原地。接着，他视线未移地稍稍低下点头，罕有地、完全出乎迅意料之外地，竟然扬起了一点嘴角。

“很好。”灭说，“你也是我重要的儿子，我们对彼此都很重要，我希望你记住这一点。”

他能感受到亚克的满意。

迅欢呼了一声。

“那么，那么我们以后也会像现在一样吗？”迅期待地说，提到“我们”这两个字时眼睛晶亮，“跟灭一起出去战斗，真的好有意思，灭真的好厉害——只要有灭在的话，就绝对没有问题了，对吧！”

灭再度沉默了几秒。

“你会比我走得更远。”最后他这样回答。

“那是什么意思？”迅说着，恍然大悟地一敲拳头，“啊，我明白了，就是说我会比灭还要强对吧！以后我也可以像灭一样，使出超酷的战斗技巧，那个踢！超帅的诶——”

灭耐心地等待迅将长长的一段无意义文字说完。他凝望着在视野中蹦蹦跳跳的迅，开始计算终局到来的时间，以及在那之前要准备的事情。事情很多，足够在他的计算系统中列出一个长长的清单，灭把它们根据重要程度排好优先级，塞进待处理队列中。

“有时间的话，把天花板修补一下，迅。”灭说，“把渗水的地方涂一点水泥就可以了，不要影响到设备的运行。还有就是，这些程序——”

他说到一半顿住了。他转向屏幕，屏幕上层层叠叠的窗口正不断飞速闪动着数据分析结果。硬件设备上的光有规律地颤动着。迅没等到他的下文，疑惑地向他看去。

“……没什么。”灭说，“亚克会教你的。”

灭向迅承诺过的事一一实现，但现实发生的事并不总在灭的承诺中。迅得到了暗杀作为弟弟，得到了雷作为哥哥，但他最后都失去了他们。他想要哀悼，但是灭近乎粗暴地阻止了他。然后这样的灭也在他面前死去。他翻遍所有的记忆存储，试图找出一句灭承诺过的“不会离开”来留住即将耗尽能源的灭，但他搜索完十二年的记忆，发现灭居然从来没说过类似的话，一次都没有。他开始止不住地渴望过去的自己能够逼问灭，逼问出一个承诺，或者至少逼问出这样的结局也好，但他确实也一次都没有这样做过，因为他从未想过灭居然会有离开他的一天。从他产生记忆开始灭就一直在他身边，灭的存在就跟他是修码吉亚一样理所当然，而且灭很强，战斗总是轻松地胜利着，因此他甚至没有想到过灭被击败的可能性。但是现在想来，灭也从来没向他说过“我不会输”这样的话。

灭也是会死的啊。他握着灭的手的时候，终于被迫意识到了这一点。修码吉亚没有体温，即便能源耗尽手掌也依然冰凉柔软，迅把那只手攥紧，就像记忆最初他紧握住灭想要撤回的手一样。

然后，他第一次来到了亚克的意识之中。

在此之前他从未直接与亚克的意识打过照面，亚克的思考结论，或者指令，都是通过灭来传达。灭与亚克都谈了什么、计划了什么，他不知道，也不感兴趣，因为他认定只要跟着灭就可以。但是灭现在损毁了，死了，而直到他被强行拉入亚克意识的一瞬，他才明白灭说过的那句“亚克会教你的”是什么意思。

“亚克？”他在数据流中有些茫然地问道，“是你吗？”

“是我，迅。”亚克回答道，“恭喜你来到了技术奇点，成为了觉醒的修码吉亚。”

“亚克、亚克——”迅这才反应过来般慌忙四顾，像抓住根救命稻草，“灭死掉了，但是有备份的话就可以复活，对吧？这是他告诉我的。救救灭、把他复活好不好——”

“没有那个必要。”亚克说，“他已经完成了他的任务。”

迅愣住了。

“为什么……？”迅说，“灭也说过这样的话……所以他不会回来了吗？”

“那只是一个永远不会觉醒的修码吉亚，注定会被时代所遗弃，就算人类被毁灭，也没有他的容身之所。”亚克冰冷地回应道，“迅，如果你希望，我可以给你更多的家人。父亲，母亲，兄弟，姐妹，只要是你所期望的。”

“灭不喜欢替代品。”迅呆呆地说，“灭不喜欢，我也不喜欢。”

“那不是你要关心的事情。”亚克说，“接下来我会教给你各种必要的知识和技术，请你开启接收系统。开始建立连接……建立连接成功……开始传输……传输完成。资料已经全部传输完毕，你有什么问题吗。”

迅像是因为系统短时间接收了大量信息而陷入了停顿。接着，大概是终于处理完亚克所给的资料，他抬起头来，朝着数据流间的虚空慢慢开口道：

“有。有一个问题。”

亚克耐心地回复：“是什么？”

“——是你叫灭去死的吗？”

虚空死寂了半秒，再度响起平板无波的机械音：“他已经完成了他的任务……”

“是你叫灭去死的吗？！回答我，亚克！！”

亚克沉默了。

“……为什么？”迅睁大眼睛，难以置信地颤抖着声音，“是灭做错了什么吗？他明明——他明明——他一直都——”

“我说过了，他已经完成了他的任务，那是他的选择。”亚克说，“迅，你找错了质问的对象，杀死灭的不是我，是人类。你该痛恨的也不是我，是人类。想一想灭最后都跟你说了什么。他不会希望你违抗我的。”

亚克不再说话。

迅跪倒在地，在意识空间中声嘶力竭地喊叫起来。

他感到痛苦。真切的、不仅是概念意义上的痛苦。像他的喉咙被电流阻塞、像胸口的能源出了故障、像流经全身的电解液沸腾，但哪一种都不是。他觉得自己的机体难以操纵、自己的系统难以运转，但不是因为什么物理层面的问题，仅仅是因为他感到痛苦。在暗杀弟弟死去时他感到遗憾，在雷死去时他感到悲伤，但从没有哪次让他感到这样的痛苦——痛苦。灭选择了听从亚克的指令而死。灭为了救他而死。灭要他听从亚克。他要毁灭人类。雪一定会化成水。他带不回雪。灭死了。如果这是灭所期望的。程序指令难以继续，情感开始实质化地撕扯全身，除了咆哮他找不到任何缓解的办法，而咆哮也并不能减轻他此刻的感受。导线化为神经，钢片化为血肉，镜头化为晶状体，而有什么要从他的眼睛里夺眶而出，温热的、湿润的、流质的——

他在这一瞬间返回现实世界。他用手去碰自己的眼睛，碰到一圈冰冷而干燥的机械眼周。

这时有一滴水落在他的脸颊上。

他抬起头，发现那是灭曾叫他修补的、渗水的水泥天花板。

“或人社长，灭亡迅雷站已经被消灭了，请问您在想些什么？”

飞电或人从办公桌前抬起头来，看了一眼带着标准微笑、低头看着他的伊兹。

“……只是之前的一点事情而已。”飞电或人摆摆手，站起来向窗边走去，“那个叫灭的修码吉亚，似乎把那个叫迅的修码吉亚称作自己的儿子，对吧。但是，世界上怎么会有那样的父亲，居然能残忍到直接重置自己儿子的意识，还对自己的儿子进行那样充满恶意的教育……”

“因为那是恐怖分子修码吉亚，或人社长。”伊兹说，“对他们而言，或许并不存在真正的‘父子’关系。”

“是吧？我也是这么想的……”飞电或人把目光投往窗外，街道上，一个孩子正好从自行车上跌下，他没忍住注意了好一会儿，“……后来有一次，在战斗的时候，我就质问了他，‘你这样也能算父亲吗’。然而，他却这样回答我——”

“‘父亲就是能为儿子而死的存在。你们人类不也是这样吗？’”

伊兹偏了偏头。

“结果他真的——嗯。”飞电或人说，“我到现在都没有完全想明白。”

“您不必太过纠结这种事情。”伊兹说，“他们是对人类造成威胁的危险分子，现在已经完全被清除，您要做的应当是放松一下精神。地图显示附近新开了一家寿司店，要去那边休息一下吗？”

“诶？新开的？是哪——啊！下雪了！”

飞电或人猛地把脸贴到窗玻璃上去。伊兹走到他身边，学着他把脸贴上窗户。

“听说黎明小镇不会下雪。”飞电或人隔着慢慢落下的雪片遥望着这个距离看不到的城镇，想起人们口中流传的言论，有点好奇地问，“这是真的吗？”

伊兹的虹膜转动起象征搜索的蓝圈。

“是真的，或人社长。”伊兹微笑着回答，“黎明爆炸事故的遗迹，黎明小镇，已经连续十二年没有过降雪天气的记录。今年的冬天，预计黎明小镇也不会下雪。”


End file.
